ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Revival
Revival '''is the third episode in Ben 10: ParaNormal. Previously Gwen had awoken from her 'sleep', and was there to comfort Ben. Though she seemed calm, she was actually very nervous and scared. Her ankle was broken, and she was now using a wheelchair. They had decided the only safe place was Under Town, and headed there to find something horrific..bodies, aliens and humans alike, spread all over Under Town...and Ester was one of them. Lastly, Gwen was attempting to heal Ester for Ben. Plot Ester's eyes turned back to normal momentarily...and so did her breathing status. Gwen set down Ester carefully, and Ben stared at Gwen, amazed. Ben had absolutely no idea that Gwen could do that...but, there's lots of thing he probally doesn't know..... Ester flinched, and her back straightened immediatly. She sat up, and her eyes shifted around uneasily like her life flashed before her eyes... and she looked nervous, seeing the bloodbath around her...until she set her eyes on Ben. To Ester, Ben's eyes were gleaming... He was the most beautiful boy in the world- and she was definetely lucky to be dating him. She noticed Ben was roughed up, too, however. He had a scar on his head, and blood stained all over his jacket. His jacket also dimmed, and was much darker. His jeans were skimmed, and torn at knee. His shoes were torn up also, and his hair seemed shorter. None of this mattered to Ester, however- She was alive, and with the best boy and the world.... and the only person holding her back from proposing to Ben.....Gwen. The nagging, sassy, know it all cousin who thinks she knows best for Ben. However, Ben was also thinking about his future with Ester.... I mean, his depression didn't change anything- he was in love with Ester. But he also knew they had to get going. Ben, who caried Ester due to her legs being asleep, walked alongside Gwen in her wheelchair, strolling through UnderTown. They came to the train tunnels, and started to trek those, but about halfway through, a large horn sounded through the tracks. Large yellow lights came shining through, and the faded shape of a train was speeding torwards them. Ben slapped his wrist. '''Ben: '''FASTTRACK! A moment later, Ben noticed he didn't transform... then he remembered. Gwen wasn't able to go fast enough on that wheelchair, and Ester could definetely not walk. But no way could Ben carry them both and make it to the station on time while carrying them both. Then Ben looked up, and remembered how people of Spidermonkey's species sometimes lived on the ceilings of the station. Seeing a spiderweb, Ben threw Gwen and Ester into the web on the ceiling, and they stuck there. Ben then ran towards the train, which was speeding towards them. However, a station stop was nowhere near him.... and he knew there wasn't. Ben then dissappeared out of Ester and Gwen's sight, and there was a quick ''Bang! noise. The train was rolling by beneath them, and Ben wasn't on top of it, or inside it...... The say Ben's head sticking out from under it. Under Town trains have to start up higher and end higher, for taller aliens to fit in. There wasjust enough space for a human to stick under an alien train. However, Ben's concern was how to get off without killing himself. Ben had to take the risk of letting go. And that Ben did, figuring if he did die, atleast he could be with Grandpa Max, Julie, and his mom. Ben's eyes closed, and the world around him went dark. '''Ester: '''Ben....?....please, don't die on me.... '''Gwen: '''Shh....it looks like he's waking...... Ben looked up and the shape of the two girls soon became recognizable as his furry eye vision returned to normal. '''Ben: '''Am...am I alive? '''Gwen: ...'yes..... you are...your alive! Ben sat up, and felt a pain on the back of his head. He reached up to it, and brought it back down to look at his hand. His hand was smothered in blood just from holding it up to his head for seconds. They needed to make it to a hospital... soon. A while later, the trio made it out of the train chamber. They arrived in Maidenmere, the town next to Bellwood. Luckily, there was a hospital there. This also happened to be where Cooper had moved. They were heading towards the hospital, to find that nobody was on the streets. Everybody was cooped up inside, and had 'DO NOT DISTURB' signs on they're door. How much help will that do them if the monster comes knocking on they're doors? ''Ben thought. They came to the hospital, lucky to find that this was about the only place without a Do Not Disturb sign hanging from the door. They came in to find gurneys filled with patients on the brim nearly everywhere. They walked up to the counter. '''Gwen: '''Sir...can we get some doctors, please? The counter person turned around and hissed violently at Gwen. She found that this was an alien. '''Alien: '''You're not welcome here-you brought him here...didn't you...you brought him! You idiots brought this...monster to us..you're the reason- you're the cause... The Alien hissed again. '''Ben: '''Sir, I assure you, we just got here... we did no such thing..... We're friends of Cooper, a civilian in this town..... '''Alien: '''Cooper?...yes, any friend of Cooper's is welcome here... come through this back door, please...you will be treated immediatly..... They were brought through the back door....and saw something horrible. Just... absolutely horrible. More than absolutely horrible. About the third worst thing they'd seen in the past day. 'THE END Category:Episodes Category:Rob Macaroni Category:Roblox Macaroni Category:Ben 10: ParaNormal